Liquid Glass
by Carrot3
Summary: Updated to Chapter three! YAY! Alice is introduced. Her daddy is eevilll..
1. Default Chapter

LIQUID GLASS  
  
  
Angst, bloodshed, the whole 9 yards..with a twist. I like twists. they're all...twisty. hee.  
  
  
  
  
PRELUDE  
  
  
It was a cold night, but it was clear. there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Nothing was obstructing his view of the stars, and he could see them all shining like diamond teardrops. The eerie glow of the moon somehow made them seem sad, like they were crying for him. Impossible, though. No one ever felt sorry for Johnny.   
  
"What a beautiful night."  
  
In the shadows of the dank, cold house, there was a voice. It was deep and it had years of pain behind it. The voice sighed and the light from the full moon shone on the owner of the voice. His face was pale, and his features seemed to express his every thought. There was a great deal of sadness, but also, there was a twinge of happiness behind it all.  
  
"I can't believe it. God, look at those stars...What I wouldn't give to be like one of them for a day..even an hour.."  
"Then why don't you, Johnny?"  
"Because, Eff..I can't. I just..I just can't."  
"Nonsense. Try harder, you know it will happen eventually. Why don't you try that little thing with the.."  
"Eff..no. Just shut up. "  
  
Johnny sighed once more and sank to the floor, his arms wrapped around his knees. He rocked back and forth slowly. With each rock, the floorboards creaked. They were a constant reminder that he existed. To just hear a simple sound was all he needed to reassure himself of his poor, pathetic reality. He shut his eyes, trying to hold back the tears that he wanted to let out so badly. He sopped rocking back and forth and got up. He walked to the bathroom and stood before the mirror over the blood-covered sink, and stared at it. He tried to see what was beyond that barrier of man-made material called glass. Maybe it was just a reflection of him, but even his reflection seemed a bit happier than his reality.  
  
"Why can't I be like you..."  
  
He said out loud as his fingers touched the glass. He let the cool sensation of the solid surface envelop him for a moment, then he snapped himself back to reality.  
  
"IT'S BECAUSE I'M NOT YOU, ISN'T IT??!!"  
  
Johnny screamed out in agony as he broke the mirror with his fist. His hand was cut and bleeding, now.  
  
"Well....that was pointless...I just broke the only escape I had...Heh."  
  
He stared down at his hand, ignoring the searing pain it shot through him. He was a machine, now. A slave to something he couldn't even see. And as everyone knows, slaves are renewable. ther weren't meant to have feeling..but, didn't this thing know? Johnny was human, too! Althought he didn't much like that fact, he was. And humans had emotions and lives. This thing Johnny was working for..it didn't know that..it didnt care. It probably didn't even know why it existed. It just did. It was pulling the humanity away from Johnny, it was killing him, slowly. Johnny wanted to fix the mirror. he wanted to renew the liquid glass. 


	2. And then, there was NNY

SESSION 1: LIQUID GLASS  
  
"Nnnn..god, what a night."  
  
Johnny rolled over on his side. He had fallen asleep on the floor. An empty cherry brainfreezy cup sat next to him, and beside that, his Die-ary with an entry about Squee and killing someone again. He propped himself up and ran his hands through his hair. it was toussled all over, even messier than usual. He sighed and pushed himsleff off the floor and into the kitchen, where Mr.Eff and psycho Doughboy sat, their menacing grins greeting him.  
  
"Hello, Johnny-boy.", Mr.Eff hissed.  
"Hello, Mr.Eff. Hello, D-Boy."  
"Johnny. I saw that lovely young girl you brought home, last night. did you have a little 'fun' with her?"  
  
D-boy chimed in.  
  
"NO! You know me better than that. She's in the basement, right now. Why, can't you hear that vexing voice of hers? 'please, let me go!" Johnny mocked. "'I won't laugh at your shoes, any more! I swear!' What bullshit. I think I'll kil her today..later..."  
"Why don't you do it now, Johnny? It'll save you the time..plus, I think the wall is getting a bit hungry, you haven't fed it in over a wee--"  
"NO!"  
  
Johnny cut Mr.Eff off.   
  
"No...I'm sick of that fucking wall. I don't want to be a slave to it, any more.." He said as he opened a new can of skettios.  
"All it does it eat that fucking blood..why can't it eat glue, or something? At least that's poisonous.."  
"Nny, you know as well as I do that your job is to feed that wall, so why don't you stop wasting your time on yourself and start paying attention to IT."  
"Because, Eff, I want a life, too. You want me to live, don't you? WELL? You're always going on about how i shouldn't try to kill myself, but then, that damned bloody wall is killing me anyway! So, what, now? What's your explanation for THAT?"  
  
Johnny slammed the can down on the counter and cracked the formica countertop. He was looking for an answer, not a reason.Eff was silent as D-boy chuckled.  
  
"Yesss, Johnny! You're so right. The wall IS killing you! So slowly and painfully, though! Ease your suffering, and just kill yourself while you're still half-alive, already!"  
"NO! JUST STOP! Don't you see? I'll do what I want! I want to live! Not like those other shit-maggots that thoughtlessly waste their existance on mocking others to make themselves look better! I want to BE! To die is taken for granted, and I don't deserve great egress! I want to live, D-BOY! I DO NOT WANT TO DIE, DAMMIT!"  
  
The two styrofoam statues were silent and Johnny was breathing heavily from al the screaming he had done. He wanted to be left alone. 'Maybe', he thought, 'I'll go get another brainfreezy. I hope there's a new clerk, by now, that last one was a real ass.'  
  
  
So, as always, after an intense argument over life and death with the statues, he drove off in his little grey car, off to the 24/7 where his beloved brainfreezy awaited.  
  
~*~At the 24/7~*~  
  
Johnny stepped out of his car, and walked non-chalantly into the store. He passed the front desk, where the new clerk sat, and to the back of the store, where the sacred Brainfreezy machine sat. He got a cup of Cherry Doom, the usual, and walked to the clerk.He stood there, for a moment, waiting for her to un-immerse herself from the book she was reading.  
  
"Uhmm..miss?"  
"Huh? Oh! Oh my god, sorry..It's a good book...sorry, really." She stuttered.   
  
Johnny handed her the brainfreezy and she rang it up.  
  
"One twenty five, please."  
"Kay, hang on." He said as he pulled out a dollar and a quarter from his back pocket. He handed it to her and she handed him his brainfreezy.  
"Thanks."  
"Yeah, sorry about the book-thing, again.." She stammered.  
  
Johnny looked at her face and saw something in her eyes that he usually never saw in anyone. It was ..truth. She was truly sorry, and for such a minor thing, too. She hadn't even offended him, and she apologized sincerely.   
  
"Don't worry about it," He said. "It's no problem at all."  
  
And with that. he walked out the door.  
  
~*~Johnny's "House~*~  
  
"OH GOD! PLEASE, NO, PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I'M SORREEEEE!AGHK!"  
"Sure you are. Sorry you said it to my face. Well, I at least give you points for that. But, I just don't like the way you apologize. It's so...fake."  
  
Johnny smiled at the blonde girl as he ripped through her overly tanned flesh with a dull butcher's knife.  
  
"And, I too, am sorry for not ridding the world of you sooner. You disgust me." He said with one final slash to her neck.  
  
Her crimson blood poured out of her wounds, splashing on the floor, draining into deeper parts of his basement. Her severed head hung limply from her neck as and expression of pain, fear, disgust and hate was plastered on beneath her thick, caked makeup.Johnny sighed. He had sone it again, he had ridden the universe of another asshole. And as he thought about it, he told himself mentally that it didn't matter because three more assholes to be were being born somewhere in the world, right now. there was just no getting rid of them all. 


	3. Alice's Predicament

Liqued Glass--chapter three  
  
  
Alice Stood up from her couch and walked over to the window, or what was left of it. She had smashed it in yesterday night, after her dad tried to hit her again. She was plotting some way to get rid of that Bastard...he was the one who stole her happiness, he didn't know what it meant to be a dad. Always coming home drunk, always screaming, yelling, reminding her constantly that she was stupid, and if she ever told anyone about what he did to her mother, she would die too. She couldn't let that happen. Her small pay from the 24/7 was barely enough to support both of them, and besides--Her father usually spent what she got on booze and cigarettes. She didn't even know why she bothered to call him dad.  
  
"Gods, what Am I going to do.." She mused to herself silently.  
  
She knew that the only way to rid herself of the plague that was her dad was to kill him. She had never killed anyone, ever before, but she knew it had to be done. It was a feeling that made her stomach lurch, that she had to take the life of another person. But her father had done it, why couldn't she? She had the knife in hand many of times, but she never brought it down. How was she going to get through this? She sighed and leaned against the wall next to the window, picking up a piece of broken glass and looking at it. She saw her reflection. Her messy purple hair, her once shining amber eyes that now seemed dim.Everything about her was just as she remembered three weeks ago, when she made the last attempt on her father's life, but something was diffrent. Her reflection was transparent, like the glass she stared at. She threw the piece down and it shattered into even smaller pieces. She got up and looked at the mirror she had, the rims covered in red paint. She didn't remember painting it, but it was. She looked at herself once more.Her reflection still looked a bit transparent, like you could see right through her soul..like she was a ghost. She knew she was sick, and she had to get rid of her disease, and soon.  
  
**(for those of you who don't get it, her dad is the disease.)  
  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
  
Johnny sat at his desk, writing in his Die-ary.  
  
"Dear Die-ary, Today I met a girl. Well, I didn't actually MEET her formally, I just saw her at the 24/7. She's the new clerk. I don't think I'm going to kill her...Because, well, something happened and I think she was one of those few people who aren't assholes. See, I was going to pay for my brainfreezy, and she was there at the counter, just not saying anything,r eading. I didn't want to wait, but I don't like to kill girls..very much. (hee hee) Anyway, I kind of spoke to her, and then she went nuts apologizing for making me wait! Truthfully, I didn't mind, and she didn't have to apologize, but she did. Like she had to, or someone would beat her up. She looked kind of scared, but she was really sorry. I saw it in her eyes. I also killed that annoying preppy girl that threw her pom-pom at me. It was satisfying."  
  
He reclined and looked at what he had just written.  
  
"I wonder what was the matter with that girl..That was pretty odd.."  
"She's just another girl, Johnny. Another sniveling, worthless girl who will hurt you. Just like Devi did.You should bring her home and rip her intestines out, Johnny."  
"Eff..You don't even know her. How can you say something like that? How can you judge someone just by how they sound? Or look? Or act?"  
"My dear boy, It's perfectly simple. You see, If you were that girl, what do you think you would have done? I mean, look at you. She was probably just apologizing because she was frightened of you. She didn't really care."  
"No, no, eff, I saw it, I saw her eyes. They were sincere."  
"Johnny! Why don't you make this easier on yourself? The solution is right there! In front of you! Take that knife, Johnny. Rid yourself of tempation. Don't let anyone else hurt you. Just let yourself go! Time for great Egress."  
  
Johnny picked up the knife and fingered it. He didn't want to kill himself, he thought he had already established that point with Psycho Doughboy.  
  
"No, D-boy." He threw the knife at The styrofoam statue, next to the one that was already there.  
"I thought the first knife had already been a warning. apparently you didn't get it. I want to live. And eff, save your breath. You have no reason to gloat, because I don't want to live to destroy assholes and feed your damn wall. I want to find that girl. I want to know what made her so..sincere." 


End file.
